z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
10K
Tommy,' '''commonly referred to as' 10K, is a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse, and a main character in Z Nation. He is a member of the Westward-bound survivor group. Background 10K is quiet and observant. When he does talk, it's usually about what's happening. He’s good with a sniper rifle, and is "pretty good with a knife." He loves killing zombies and keeps track of each one he kills. Ten thousand kills is his goal (hence his self-given nickname) and is already over one thousand kills by his first appearance. In his brief story line, 10K was forced to kill his father, making a promise to him that he would stay strong and fight. He first revealed his name to Doc in "Fracking Zombies" that after ten thousand kills, that he would go by a self-given name "Jeff." His real name was later revealed in the Season 1 finale Doctor of the Dead to be "Tommy." Allies * Steven "Doc" Beck (Alive) * Charles Garnett (Deceased) * Roberta Warren (Alive) * Addison Carver (Alive) * Mack Thompson (Deceased) * Murphy (Alive) * Cassandra (Deceased) * Citizen Z (Unknown) Enemies * Zombies * Zeros *People who threaten the Westward-bound survivor group *Alvin Murphy Post-Apocolypse '''Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" He first appears near the destroyed military convoy. As the group approaches, Doc is attacked by a zombie and the group is unable to shoot it without risking injury to Doc. 10K shoots the zombie's brain out of its skull, saving Doc. Doc notices him running away on the roof shortly afterwards. After the group decides to take Murphy to California, Doc finds 10K and offers to take him along. 10K agrees with a shrug of his shoulders. "Fracking Zombies" "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" "Zunami" "Die, Zombie, Die... Again" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" Season 2 "The Murphy" "White Light" "Zombie Road" "Batch 47" "Zombaby!" "Zombie Baby Daddy" Killed Victims *Karl *Samuel *Eli *Unnamed man *Darren Cooper (Zombified, alongside other survivors) *Unnamed Man (Out of Mercy) *Unnamed Father (Zombified) *Over 5,075 zombies *Cassandra (In self-defense) Memorable Quotes *"Fracking zombies." - 10K upon seeing the Jersey Devil Refinery *"Excuse me, ma'am... you have a finger in your hair." - 10K to Cassandra *"You have a finger in your hair." - 10K to Cassandra *"Never seen porn. Is it any good?" - 10K to Steven "Doc" Beck and Cassandra *"I'd like to see Rocky fight a Z. If he loses, he gets eaten." - 10K to Steven "Doc" Beck *"When my pa was wounded, he told me to tie him up before he turned. Made me promise to show him mercy when he died. Kill the brain, you know. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt my pa, no matter what he'd become. Stared into his eyes for the longest time, just... looking for some sign he was still in there." - 10K about his father *"I'm sorry, papa. Love you." - 10K to his reanimated father before showing him Mercy *"I was just.... the blanket just... I just——sorry!" - 10K to Cassandra *"I do hate him, and when the time comes... I will kill him, but for now, I can't." 10K about Murphy *"EL CAMINO!" Trivia * 10K's zombie kill count is over 5,075 As of "Corporate Retreat" * Once he reaches his kill-count goal, he'll go by the name Jeff. He likes the name Jeff."What's your name kid?" Doc to 10K. "10,000" "That's a number not a name." "It's my name, came up with it myself." 10K told Doc. "Suppose you'd have to. Does it mean anything?" Doc to 10K. "It's a goal of how many zombies I'm going to kill." 10K stated. "Well that's a whole lot of zombies." Doc laughed. "I'm already on 1,055." 10K, stated bluntly. "DAMN" Doc said surprised. "So what happens when you get to 10,000?" Doc asked. "Change my name." 10K stated. 'To what? 20,000?" Doc laughed, once again. "Jeff. I like the name Jeff." 10K stated piking a zombie. * Killed his father out of Mercy. * 10K might be deaf as of the Episode "White Light" though he shows signs of being able to hear the others in the following episodes. There could be some long-term damage, though. * In the Episode "Welcome to The Fu-Bar", 10k competes in a contest and wins an "M82" (although the rifle itself was actually a CheyTac Intervention, which isn't .50 caliber). Shortly after winning, he gives the gun to Brittany, his rival of the competition. She later returns the favor with a kiss on the cheek. * In an interview with Nat Zang, 10k's Father is revealed to have been a survivalist out in the mountains. This gave both 10k and his father more edge for the Zombie Apocalypse because they were ready for it. This is also one of the reasons why 10k is so quiet. He has a lack of social skills because it was only him and his father for an extended amount of time. They also had no internet either which is why 10k has never seen porn. * In the same interview, it is revealed that 10k's "Half Zombie" Kill was supposed to be a bit in Episode 2 "Fracking Zombies", but never quite made it into the episode. * 10k uses small metal gears in his slingshot to kill Z's. * 10k refrains from cursing because his mother had a disdain for it, his father mentions this to him as he's dying in the episode "Full Metal Zombie." This is why 10k says "Fracking Zombies". Gallery |-|Screencaps= 10k.jpg Cassandra10k.jpg Kiss.jpg Group.jpg 10K 4.jpg Zunami 2.jpg Fracking Zombies 014.jpg Puppies and Kittens 024.jpg 13a1f09816ea17bd.jpg cjquizruyaawvkj-jpg.jpg ZNation12_small.jpg abouataa.PNG|Welcome To The Fu-Bar, 10k competing. afaiil.PNG|10k telling Brittany that she needs the gun more than he does. abouat.PNG|Welcome to the Fu-Bar iaaa.PNG|10k being saved by Brittany in Welcome to the Fu-bar youya.PNG|10k and Brittany in Welcome to the Fu-bar adjsalfa.PNG tumblr_njfywrw3qM1u9klcmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_njcs8oWcIx1u9klcmo10_1280.jpg fljdaks.PNG alifdsaje.PNG ajfuka.PNG adfkjalfdsa.PNG aflkdsajfa.PNG|so much sass in one picture was hard to screen shot, but i do it for the fans tumblr_njcs8oWcIx1u9klcmo9_1280.jpg tumblr_ng6kj8q4L11s96haoo1_250.gif|10k and Cassandra in the season 1 finale tumblr_njfyr2KvPO1u9klcmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_njd2unlJQU1u9klcmo9_1280.jpg tumblr_njd2unlJQU1u9klcmo10_1280.jpg References # Official site Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males